Gypsy Camp
by Mapperson722
Summary: Kurama and Hiei find themselves having to help a demon named Sawyer. What happens when Kurama finds a connection between his mate and said demon? What happens when their past catches up to them and creates more problems in the Spirit World? Will Hiei and Kurama be able to survive the chaos, or will Hiei sink into the black abyss before it even starts? rape, torture, abuse and love.
1. Chapter 1: Sawyer

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the few original characters within. Now... this story will have one main character in it, And that is Sawyer. She is the best of the best at everything that she does. And she knows Hiei from when he was younger? How exactly does she know him, and what will Kurama think about that?  
_**

**_Please bare with me on this, it will contain many chapters that will be sad, contain rape, contain abuse and torture, and things will not always be as they seem to be. I for one DO NOT CONDONE any of the things that have made an appearance in this story. If sex is not wanted, do not take what is not yours. If you hit someone, expect to be punished to the full extent of the law. If you torture someone, you will be tortured in return, and hopefully you will die. I hate violence from others, but I like to write about it. Lol funny how that turned out huh? Anyways. I give you Chapter One: Sawyer._**

))_))_

Kurama shook his head, Hiei and Kuwabara were bickering again. He had learned long ago that once they got started, there was no end until one of them turned blue in the face. And that was normally Kuwabara, considering he was only human. Hiei growled lightly, the human was really getting under his skin today, and it wasn't going to bode well for the human. Kurama sighed lightly as he picked up his file that he was reading and stood up from his desk. He walked into his and Hiei's office and slammed the door, hoping that would distract Hiei long enough to end the fighting. But today, it just didn't help. Hiei continued to bicker, as the conversation had shifted towards Yukina and his relationship.

Inside the office, Kurama sat his head on the desk and sighed again. "This is getting old, Hiei."

However, he knew that even if he were to tell him that, Hiei would never really get along with the human, for his sister was the only family that he had left, and the human would never be good enough for her in Hiei's eyes. Kurama shook his head and looked at the file in his hands. It was for their next mission and it seemed that he was the only one to even be concentrating on it. Looking over the paper, Kurama ignored the door opening and the noise from the other side having ceased. He glanced up at he clearing of a throat and seen Yusuke standing there. The half demon stared at the fox and sighed lightly.

"They done yet?" the red head asked.

Yusuke nodded. "Ended when Hiei punched Kuwabara in the nose."

Kurama sighed lightly and shook his head. Hiei was never going to learn to get along with the human. Oh well. He stood up and walked back out into the main room where Botawn was fanning Kuwabara, trying to wake him up. Kurama glared at Hiei and all the fire demon did was shrug his shoulders.

"Alright, enough of this," Koenma said sternly. "I only need two of you to do this. Seeing as to how you and Hiei work best together, I am sending the two of you to pick up my liaison in the Demon World. She is very important to this matter, you must find her before the Toguro brothers do."

Kurama blinked. "What do you mean the Toguro brothers! They were killed in the Dark Tournaments!"

Hiei sighed lightly and shook his head. This was just great. "It figures that you would let them get their souls back, Koenma."

Koenma frowned at the fire demon. "For your information, Hiei... they didn't have a soul to begin with. Nor do they have one now. As long as their body can be healed, they will live. But that is not the most important matter here. Sawyer is. She has information that we need. She knows how to kill them for good, and we will need her to do it."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "Why not let her do it herself then? I mean why should we risk our necks going up against those maniacs? If she knows how to defeat them, let her do it!"

Koenma shook his head. "It is not that easy, Kurama. She needs all four elements together to do it. That is why I am sending the two of you. Kurama, you are an earthbound element. Hiei is fire. She makes up for the other two. She is a combination of water and wind. Together, the three of you will have the energy needed. But you two do not have the skill to do it. She will need to be sure that you two are ready to take that final strike."

Kurama shook his head and sighed lightly as he sat in his chair next to Hiei. "I don't like this, Koenma. This doesn't feel right."

Koenma smirked and looked at the red head. "Is it the fact that she knows how to kill them that scares you... or her relations to your mate that concerns you?"

Kurama blinked and Hiei frowned. "Relations to me? What the hell does that mean?"

Kurama looked at him and frowned at the fire demon. Hiei shook his head and looked at Koenma. "I do not know anyone named Sawyer."

Koenma pressed a button and the screen behind them all clicked on. They all turned as the picture of a woman appeared on the screen. Hiei gasped. "Jesus Christ... mother of God!"

Kurama frowned again and glared at Hiei as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Care to revise your previous statement, Hiei?"

Hiei stood up and walked to the screen. He sighed lightly. "I don't know her as Sawyer. I know her as Cassandra, Cassandra Pendragon."

Kurama growled lightly. Hiei looked at him and frowned, "Keep your knickers on, Kurama... I knew her growing up. We split ways about thirty ears ago."

Kurama stood up and looked at Koenma. "Why send us? Why not the human and his oaf of a friend?"

Koenma sighed lightly and shook his head, slightly amused at the turn of events. "You know... I never pegged you for the jealous type. It is actually kind of cute how quickly you can turn into that jealous boyfriend."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "I am warning you, toddler. If you do no..."

"Relax," Koenma interjected. "I told you already, you and Hiei are the elements that she needs to deliver a deathly blow to the brothers. If it is not you, then she will turn you away, and I will send another pairing. But you two fit the bill of powers that is needed. You are both the most powerful of your kinds, and you are GOING to go and that is final."

Kurama shook his head and turned on his heel. Hiei was staring out the window and Kurama frowned as he seen the look on his face in the reflection of the window. He shook his head and grabbed his coat. "Let's go, Hiei."

He walked out of the office, not caring whether or not the others were staring at him. Hiei followed and knew that he was going to have to reopen those old wounds that were surrounding Cassandra. It was a part of his life that he had walked away from years ago. And it was a part of his life that he long ago prayed would stay buried for the rest of his life. He was allowed to have his secrets... for Kurama had his own. But there was only one problem about that... Kurama had told him about all of his past lovers. Hiei had only revealed one. And now... Oh, no.

))_))_

"Kurama, stop," Hiei called to him after a few hours of running. "We need to talk about this."

Kurama stopped running and turned to the fire demon. The look on his face revealed exactly how he was feeling about the topic of conversation that was about to befall them both. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "So now you want to talk about the gorgeous woman that you were once with. Now that Koenma EXPOSED the truth for you?!"

Hiei flinched. He shook his head as he walked up to the fox. "Kurama... you don't understand.. Cassandra... she wasn't like that."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "Koenma wouldn't have said relations if there wasn't something that went on between the two of you."

Hiei sighed lightly and sank to his knees. Kurama seen that the fire demon started to shake. He frowned as he sank to his knees beside his mate. "What is it Hiei? What about her that made you refuse to tell me anything about her?"

Hiei let out a shaky breath and looked up at him. "She was the only one that showed me any type of compassion when we were growing up. She was the only one who cared enough to hold me when I cried through the night. The only one that cared enough that EVERYTHING around us made me wake up screaming."

Kurama frowned and looked at the fire demon. Where the hell was this coming from? He had never been told any of this. Surely it couldn't have been the bandits that had raised him...

Hiei shook his head. "The bandits were only there for me until I was six. They sold me to a gypsy camp. The headmaster was the main source of my pain."

Kurama frowned as he leaned back. His eyes were wide and his face lost all color in it. He had heard of Gypsy Camps in his past. He had seen first hand that the headmasters were extremely cruel when training their newest members. He also knew... that there was only one way out of a camp... by death.

"Cassandra and I... after I turned eighteen... I had had enough. We gathered a group of friends, and together we ran," he said, the tears stinging his eyes. "Of the twelve of us that ran... only Cassandra and I made it out, and far enough away that the Headmaster couldn't find us. After a few years... we eventually went our own ways, thinking that it was better for both of us. We haven't seen each other since."

Kurama sighed lightly. He was way out of line... he knew it. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around the fire demon, still shaking as he confessed. Hiei felt the tears flowing from his eyes as he pressed into Kurama's chest. Kurama held him tight, lightly rocking them both back and forth. "I'm sorry, Hiei... I had no idea."

Hiei sniffled lightly, still staying against his mate's chest. "The saddest part of it all... was that she wanted to go back... her little sister was one of the ones that were shot. I convinced her that her sister was dead, just so that I could have her with me, because she was the only one that I felt I could trust. I learned years after our split that her sister survived the shot through her stomach... but died because she refused to summon her sister back to her side. Cassandra's little sister died from torture. Just because I refused to let her go back for the only family that she had left."

Kurama shook his head, the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes now. He held the fire demon tighter. "You cannot blame yourself. You simply cannot blame yourself Hiei, you were scared... you didn't know. There is no way you could have known that she had survived."

Hiei sobbed lightly into the fox's shirt, Kurama squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the tears flow from his own eyes. They sat there for what seemed like hours. Hiei's soft sobs slowly died down, and Kurama could tell that this was something that was truly hard for his mate. He had never seen Hiei like this, so out of control of his emotions. He had seen Hiei cry, but only a few tears, like ones that fell when Kurama agreed to be his mate. But never before, had he ever heard his mate cry so uncontrollably before. The sobs were forced, like Hiei was battling them back, choking him in the process. Hiei was really out of his element, Kurama could see that, for Hiei was clinging to him, holding onto him as if he feared Kurama would bolt after hearing the truth from him. Kurama tightened his grip around the fire demon, letting him know that when he said forever, that the fox indeed meant it.

))_))_

The bar was smokey, for it was a hookah lounge and Kurama wrinkled his nose as he pushed the door open. He looked around and frowned. There was so many people here. Hiei guided him to the bar, telling him that Cassandra would come to them. The waitress took their order and returned momentarily with their drinks.

Across the room, a pair of glowing blue eyes stared out across the bar, frowning as the two men sat there, talking among themselves. When the waitress walked by, the owner of those eyes, her voice and appearance masked, told the waitress to have the two men join her at the table in the back. She watched with her narrowed blue eyes as the waitress walked back to the two men and spoke to them, pointing to her table in the back of the bar. They nodded and stood up, slowly making their way to the table. When they stood there, she smirked lightly, the shorter of the two demons a familiar face from her darkened past.

"You seem to have moved on quite well, Hiei," she said lightly as the two of them took the two chairs that were on the other side of her table.

"Hello, Cassandra," he said to her and she frowned. "Excuse me, Sawyer."

She smirked lightly as she lifted her hand to her hood of her cloak. She pulled it back and revealed her face. "So you are the ones that Koenma said have the powers that I need."

Kurama nodded and looked at her. "We are. We were kind of hoping that you would come with us. This place is not safe for you, nor for us."

She smirked lightly again and shook her head. "It doesn't matter where we are, the world is still going to send us the perils that await us."

Hiei shook his head. "At least we could have back up back in the Spirit World."

She frowned lightly. "You know I have nothing to do with that retched world. You of all people should know that."

Hiei sighed. "I do understand that, but the place no longer exists."

She growled lightly. "The hell it doesn't, Hiei!" she snapped as she slammed her fist on the table. "I am not a fool. Unless Firard and his son, Raoul are dead, they will never stop!"

Hiei flinched, not at the fist on the table, but at the pairing of names that she mentioned. She sat back in her chair and sighed.

"So... I am not the only one that is still affected by that retched place," she said lightly, picking up her shot glass, twirling the liquid inside lightly until she took it down in one drink. "I am not the only one who knows what that place will do to a person."

Kurama frowned, she seemed to be unable to resist talking about that place. He needed to shift the topic of conversation to the issue at hand. "Will you come back with us? We stay at a temple in the human world. It only borders the Spirit World."

She smiled lightly. "I am very aware of whose temple you speak. How is the old bat? Still kicking?"

Kurama smirked. "You can say that. Still as feisty as ever. How is it that you know who Genkai is?"

She smirked and looked at him. "I was one of the few survivors of the attack on her training dojo when I was about four."

Kurama nodded with a smile. "I see. But that does not answer my question. Will you come with us?"

Sawyer sighed lightly and reached into her back pocket. She sat the money owed down on the table and looked at them. "I guess. Since I will need to test your strengths, I will be bringing a friend along. He has my trust, and he will have yours as well."

Kurama frowned. "You know... in many worlds people ask for others trust, they do not demand it."

Sawyer frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "Obviously, I do not live in said world, so get over it. Gaining my trust is hard, so someone by my side must be trustworthy. I am just saying... you do not have to be nervous or cross with him."

"And... who is this friend of yours that has gained your trust?" Hiei asked lightly. "From what I remember, it was quite the task to get that close."

She smiled lightly and looked at him. "It was quite a task, wasn't it? Oh, well. That is just me. His name is Archer. He is a demon from an ancient clan whose moral values were greater than that of any other demon."

"So... you are saying that he is a bat demon," Kurama stated flatly. "I personally do not trust them. I have run into their kind too often to find myself comfortable around one."

Sawyer shook her head. "You are wrong, Red. Archer is not a bat demon, he is a blood demon."

Kurama groaned lightly and shook his head. "And that is just my luck. If I do not get a bat demon, I get a blood demon."

Hiei shook his head at Kurama and sighed lightly. "This blood demon of yours... he cannot be attacking anyone for food."

"I resent that, pipsqueak," a deep voice said from behind them. "I do not go around attacking people. I am not like that."

Kurama and Hiei turned, and they both could not help but swoon. The man that spoke was tall and elegant. He held his head up with pride, for he was proud of what he was. Archer had long silvery white hair that ran to his hips, a sparkling pair of amethyst eyes and the beauty and grace of his people. Blood demons were known as some of the most beautiful people around, but Kurama nor Hiei had ever seen one of this man's status. He was gorgeous.

"If you two are done ogling and drooling over me," the blood demon snapped, his voice like fresh honey just obtained from a large beehive. "We must be going. Togoro's guards are near. They have just tripped my sentries."

Sawyer nodded and grabbed her coat off the back of the chair. The others followed suit and the four walked out of the bar. Kurama took a breath of fresh air and sighed lightly. The cool night air released the tension that had been building between Hiei and Sawyer, but the look on Archer's face told him that it was deeper than that. Speaking of, Kurama looked around and did not see Archer anywhere. He frowned. That blood demon was sneaky, and Hiei sighed lightly beside him.

_'You have to relax, Kurama... I am sure that he will be back any moment.' _Hiei said telepathically with his mate. He took the red head by the hand and Kurama seemed to relax, for Hiei's touch always seemed to do that. They heard several horse hooves coming their way. Kurama and Hiei looked up just in time to see Archer atop a beautiful white stallion. On his tail, there were three more horses, just as beautiful. Sawyer tossed her coat over the back of Archer's horse and sighed lightly as she grabbed the reins and the saddle. She hoisted herself up onto the charcoal gray mare that was there, prancing in place. She settled into the saddle, and looked down at the other two. Kurama and Hiei sighed, as they two mounted their horses, both a seemingly black beauty. Hiei's had a single white mark that ran down his back, and disappeared under the saddle. Kurama's mount, was solid black with the matching mane and tail.

Archer turned to the trio and then looked at Sawyer. "I will ride ahead. If the path is clear, I will return."

Sawyer nodded as Archer kicked his horse in the side and the two were off. Kurama and Hiei watched him go, Sawyer smiling at them for they were ogling him again. "He is a magnificent rider, is he not?"

Kurama looked at her and shook his head. "Average, I would say."

Sawyer threw her head back and laughed. After a moment, she stopped and looked at them both. "You two are practically fawning over him. I would have to say that it is kinda cute."

Hiei snorted at her and shook his head. "It is the way of the blood demon. Their beauty is one of their most deadliest aspects of their kind. You of all people should know THAT, Sawyer."

Sawyer frowned at him and shook her head. "It is not his beauty, Hiei, that has brought him to me. He despises Firard just as much as we do. The bastard killed his son. I cannot blame him that he would get close to someone that shares in his opinion of that loon."

Kurama shook his head. "I guess not, but that isn't the reason that we do not trust blood demons, Sawyer."

She turned to him and sighed. "Just because you ran into a few that were not as genuine as the rest of their kind, yes I know. Some blood demons are tainted by the darkness, and for some reason, you have only met them. The blood demons are a naturally gentle race. They use their families as their biggest excuse to lay around the house and do nothing. They care not for battle, they love their families, they cherish the laws of their kind, and like Archer, they do not kill for blood. They use willing donors that offer their blood to them in exchange for the blood demon's protection."

Hiei looked at her and frowned. "And you are one of these donors."

"I wish," Archer said from beside them as he and his mount trotted up. "No, Hiei, I only use the donors that have been with me for many years. I have only known Sawyer for a few years. I wouldn't accept her blood even if she offered it."

Sawyer shook her head. "Oh, you would too. You would take what I had to offer without a moment of thought or hesitation."

Archer smiled brightly, his white teeth sparkling in the pale moonlight. "Yeah, I would. Without a question."

Kurama and Hiei smirked. So the blood demon liked her enough to try to deny that he wanted her. In more ways than one. The four of them headed towards the portal of the Spirit World. The moment that the portal was crossed, Archer moved closer to Sawyer, and Hiei could see the tension built in her shoulders. He shook his head lightly and glanced beside him at Kurama. The fox shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to comfort the woman across from them. He couldn't exactly say that the Gypsy Camp had been destroyed... for it was not the truth. He couldn't exactly say that she and the others were safe from the sadistic man in charge of said camp, for that was not true as well. In fact, Kurama didn't know how much the two of them had gone through at that place, and he was sure that he never would understand the feelings that they both harbored against the camp.

Sawyer looked down one road that they came across, her mount below her protesting the stop. Archer stopped a few feet ahead and looked back at her. "Sawyer? You alright?"

Sawyer did not answer. She was frozen in place as she looked down the long and winding path. It was one that she was very familiar with, and one that she had dreaded for thirty years. The color slowly drained from her face as she could hear the gunshots that rang out clearly in her head. She frowned, looking around and seeing the memory of the few that had died during their escape. She heard the screams that ensued when each of their fellow runners were gunned down. Could feel the pain that one of them was her little sister.

Suddenly, Hiei's horse bumped into her purposely. She shook her head, steadying the mount below her. She looked at him and seen that he wore a saddened frown on his face. Hiei shook his head and nodded the way that they were traveling. She couldn't see the path behind him, for he used the mount underneath him to bump her again. She looked at him again and shook her head. She turned and urged her horse forward. Hiei stayed behind the others for a moment, before he took one glance at the field surrounding the path that led to the doom of many. He frowned himself, as the images flashed in his eyes. The ten that had fallen behind them. Two scared teenagers that dared not look back, in fear that they would join the others. The horde of riders following after them. He shook his head and urged his mount on.

Kurama sighed lightly. Now he realized, he shook his head. Now he understood why Hiei hated coming this far out of the Makai. This entire area oozed creepiness. It left you feeling cold, even on a warm night like this. It left your insides clenching. But Kurama knew that the feelings that he had, were nothing compared to what Hiei and Sawyer were feeling. The top of Koenma's castle came into view. Kurama seen several of the demon guards standing at the entrance of the city, the Makai had surely grown up in the last ten years.

"You are back, Kurama," one of the guards said, a young man that had a crush on the red head. "It is so good to see that you made it back safely."

"Thanks, Kai," he said lightly before Hiei came up beside him. "You do remember Hiei, right... my mate?"

The young man frowned lightly and looked at the fire demon. "I remember him. But that doesn't mean that I have to play nicely."

Hiei looked down at the little man, he could say that he was little, for Hiei was up on horseback. "Watch yourself, grunt, or else you will be standing in the unemployment line like many of the others."

The man growled up to the fire demon, but said no more. Kurama smiled lightly and rubbed Hiei's shoulders as he and his mount progressed past him. "I love it when you stand up for me."

Hiei smirked and urged his mount on. "Just protecting what is mine. What is so bad about that?"

Kurama shook his head. "Nothing at all. Perhaps I should flirt with people more often... that look on your face is priceless when I do."

Sawyer scoffed lightly and shook her head, "You are just trying to increase the body count and reduce the population around here, aren't you fox."

Kurama looked at her and heard Hiei chuckle beside him. "And why do you say that? I care more for these people than you do."

"Yes, but I have seen Hiei's jealous side, and I know not to bring that out in him," she said lightly and looked back at the fire demon. "I am no fool. I know when to quit when I am ahead." she looked back at the red head. "But it seems that in your relationship... you still have a ways to go before you know when to quit."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "Obviously you have never heard of sarcasm before. Perhaps that is not the world you live in either."

Sawyer shook her head. "I do not play with people's emotions. Especially Hiei's. I know better."

Kurama sighed lightly and glanced back at the fire demon, who sat atop his mount smirking at the scene before him. "I do not play with his emotions, wench. I only tease every now and again."

Sawyer smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She turned to him and smiled lightly. "If you want to play with fire, then by all means, be my guest. I just remember how short his temper can be. And as I have said... I know better than to play with THAT fire."

Kurama frowned as she pointed behind her with her thumb. He shook his head and looked back at Hiei, who was still back there grinning about the whole thing. He growled lightly and shook his head again as he turned forward. The four rode in silence for a while, the castle in full view now. Hiei smirked lightly and shook his head. They seemed to get along, Hiei thought. And that was something that he couldn't help but smile at. The two people in this world that held his full trust and peace of mind. They will get along just fine, after a few years perhaps, but they would get along one of these days. If the sarcasm and bickering back and forth didn't kill them first. Hiei knew of all people, that Kurama hated to be tested. Hated to be egged on in a battle of words with someone. And to think, Sawyer did it without even trying. Ha. That was too funny. Kurama was normally nice to everyone he met, to think... it took a woman from Hiei's past to turn him into... well Hiei.

Kurama looked at his mate and seen that he was still smiling lightly. He wondered what the little fire demon could be thinking. When they mated, they each promised to stay out of each others minds... but at times like this... Kurama regrets having ever made that promise. The look on his fire demons face was too cute, he was going to have to ask him about it later, when they were alone. He turned and looked at Sawyer beside him. That is... if this wench here didn't try anything suspicious.

Archer chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Your unease is going to be the death of you, red."

"My name is Kurama, damn you!" the red head snapped. What was it with these two demons? How was it that just a simple saying to him was enough to boil the blood in his veins.

The blood demon beside him chuckled again and turned to him. "It is called jealousy, master fox." The blood demon said lightly to him. "Jealousy of two new demons that have appeared in your life."

Kurama growled lightly at him and shook his head. "I am not jealous!"

Sawyer and Archer chuckled lightly in unison. "No... you are just in denial."

Kurama growled again, this time louder at the two that were goading him on again. "I am warning you two... If I lose MY temper, then you both are going to regret it."

Hiei sighed lightly. Nope... the sarcasm and bickering was going to kill them all first. Hiei shook his head and was thankful for the first time in six years that they had finally reached Koenma's castle. After dismounting and leading the other two up to see Koenma, Hiei pulled Kurama to the side and kissed him lightly, a gentle kiss that was just to show that the fire demon was still his.

When they pulled away Kurama shook his head. "How the hell were you able to handle that sarcastic wench for so long? I mean... you have the shortest fuse when it comes to people and sarcasm."

Hiei smirked lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Her sarcasm and wit were the only things that were able to shed some light on our situation. I couldn't help but listen and go along with it. She is right, you know. You are jealous that she knows a little more about my past than you do."

Kurama looked down. "But how do you tell someone that? Especially when she is egging you on?"

Hiei smiled lightly. "You don't tell them. Don't let her get under your skin, Kurama. She does it for the fun of it. She knows that I am not above slapping the shit out of her for getting under my skin. That is why she is doing it to you."

Kurama shook his head and wrapped his arms around the fire demon before him. "As long as she sees that you are no longer on the market... I am fine with that."

Hiei sighed lightly. "Kurama, we never were together. Okay... twice... but that was only because I was in heat, and I didn't want to go to Firard to let HIM ease it."

Kurama shook his head. "I don't care that you were not a couple, Hiei. The only thing that bugs me is that she knows more about your past than I do."

Hiei sighed lightly. "If you want to know... all you have to do is ask, fox. I would tell you anything."

"Even if telling me means that you have to relive the past?" Kurama asked him. "To reopen those old wounds?"

Hiei looked up at him and hesitated for a moment. But then a small smile crossed his lips and he nodded. "For you, yes, I would. Because I know that you are here with me now."

Kurama smiled lightly and nodded. "I want to know. But only... only if you are truly okay with telling me."

Hiei sighed lightly. "I am okay with telling you. I never brought it up, because I was afraid of what you might think of me if you knew the truth."

Kurama hugged him tighter and shook his head. "There is nothing that will change my opinion or my love for you, Hiei. Nothing at all."

Hiei smiled lightly against his chest. "I know that now."

))_))_

The End of Chapter One: Sawyer. Sooo I hope that you are all enjoying so far. The next chapter will be a bit long, because I have twelve years of memory to go through, and I am warning you all now. The next chapter WILL CONTAIN RAPE AND TORTURE. And Hiei is the one that is in the middle of it all.

How will Kurama handle the knowledge of all that Hiei went through as he grew up in that retched camp? Will he be able to keep the emotions at bay? Or will the truth unlock a new part of Kurama that he never knew existed?

Please leave me your comments and your reviews. I will get back to them all when I have the chance. Leave me any requests that you have and I will try to wind them into the story somehow. I accept any and all comments, good and bad, so please... do not be afraid to say what is on your mind. I look forward to the next chapters. It is my own personal way of making Hiei look like the innocent victim in life that turned him into the hard little demon that we have all come to love. So... Ta Ta For Now.


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the few original characters within. The main characters within that I own are Sawyer and Archer. **_

_**What happens when Hiei finally reveals all to Kurama? Will the fox be able to keep the emotions at bay? Or will they unlock a part of Kurama that he never knew existed? Will the information make their relationship stronger, or will it put the biggest strain on them? Find out as you read...**_

_**This chapter contains Rape, Abuse, Torture and mental anguish. If you do not like this stuff, then do not read. I advise you to skip this chapter and move on. However, do not think for one second that I condone anything in this chapter. I believe that everything is wrong, and no person on earth should have to go through any of this. I am just letting my freaky imagination loose, and this seems to be the result. So please, I hope that you all enjoy... Chapter Two: Haunted Memories.  
**_

))_))_

Later that night, Kurama and Hiei said goodnight to everyone and walked home. The cool night had turned bitterly cold, and Kurama shivered lightly as he wrapped his coat around him tightly. Hiei wrapped his arm around the red head and Kurama smiled. Even the slightest touch from the fire demon could warm him for days. They lived in the Spirit World, fairly close to the temple, just in the Spirit World. They could be free to express their feelings for each other there, without the disapproving looks from the humans at the temple. Even Genkai was still weirded out over the whole male on male mating thing. Hiei shook his head. They didn't deserve to know the whole truth. Kurama and he had only just mated a few months ago, while everyone else believed that they had easily been mated for a full year by now. Hiei smirked, they didn't know the difference between courting, or dating as the humans called it, and actually being mated, or married as the humans called that.

Kurama unlocked their front door and the two walked inside. Hiei instantly lit a fire and Kurama cooked dinner. They ate in relative silence, for Kurama knew that Hiei was trying to determine how to start talking about his past. After dinner, the two worked together to clean up, and Kurama poured them each a glass of wine. Before walking out of the kitchen, Hiei grabbed the bottle and Kurama smirked. They were never able to finish off a whole bottle between them, neither really liked the buzz. However, Kurama could see how Hiei would need the wine, to help ease the pain that was to come. Kurama shook his head.

"Hiei... if you don't want to open the wounds... I can go without the truth," Kurama said again, as if the first six times hadn't gotten through to the fire demon. "I can see that this is already starting to eat at you... I don't want to dredge up bad memories."

Hiei shook his head. "I have to tell you, Kurama. I just have to. I would regret it for the rest of my life if anything happened to you because of this."

Kurama nodded lightly. Although he was nervous to hear what all Hiei had to say... he was nowhere near as prepared as he needed to be. Hiei leaned back against him on the couch, Kurama wrapped his arms around his chest as they stared into the fire. Kurama knew that with Hiei being the one to tell him, he was not only going to hear what he had to say... but if Hiei started to see the images himself, they would be seen by the fox as well. That was how their mating seemed to be... if images flashed before either one of them... the other saw them too. Maybe not as clearly as the one seeing them, but they were seen nonetheless.

Hiei took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the shakiness already choking him slightly. "Like I said in the Demon World... I was sold to the camp when I was six. The demon bandits didn't know how to handle me, for I was such a brat. I wouldn't listen to anything that they had to say, I wouldn't do anything that they told me to... and I guess they just got fed up with me. When traveling through the valley one day, we all came upon a camp. The people were singing and dancing all around. They were a band of Gypsies and that is where my life turned for the worst. The Headmaster bought me for a few gold coins, then kept me by his side for the next two years.

When I was eight, the Headmaster believed that it was best for me to learn what life in a Gypsy Camp really meant. He took me to his tent one day, and I began my training, as he called it.

__Flashback__

_Hiei looked around the large tent, in awe as he looked around at all the gadgets and gizmos that littered the tent. The Headmaster looked on, watching as the little boy walked around, looking at all that could be seen. The little boy was particularly interested in one item. It was a large crystal, shining brightly even in the dim light that came through the opening of the tent. Hiei was mesmerized, unable to stop himself, he reached out and touched the smooth, shining surface. He suddenly felt a painful stinging across his wrist. Hiei yelped as he pulled his hand back and seen the welt already visible on his skin. He looked up to the Headmaster, now standing behind him, a scowl on his face. _

_"Rule number one, brat..." the Headmaster grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him back. "You do not touch things that do not belong to you."_

_Hiei winced as he hit the floor and he looked up to the man that hovered over him. "I'm sorry..."_

_The Headmaster frowned. "You will address me as Sir, or Master at all times, do you understand me?"_

_Hiei frowned as he looked at the man. He was different. The last couple of years... he was nice... but now. The man growled at him and flattened his hand, exposing his open palm to the boy on the ground. Hiei froze, unsure of what was going to happen. The man frowned and slapped the boy, sending him to his side. Hiei whimpered lightly, the pain that was once in his hand, now seared his cheek. He slowly sat up and looked at the man. "Yes... sir..."_

_The man smirked and nodded. "You are a quick study. Perhaps you will be useful to me one day."_

_Hiei winced again as the man reached down and picked him up from the ground. He looked at the man, not daring to say a word to him as the man looked him over. The man muttered a few things to himself, the boy was small, perhaps the pain would be too great, but none of this made sense to the little boy standing there. _

_Instead, the Headmaster snapped his fingers and smiled as he stood up straight. He walked to his dresser and opened on of the drawers. He returned to the boys side and smiled darkly as he placed two cuffs on Hiei's wrists. Hiei looked down at them and frowned, they were just simple cuffs. But the moment that he tried to separate them... they didn't move. They were magnetized. Hiei swallowed lightly as he looked up at the dark man before him. The man smirked lightly as he grabbed the boy by his ironed wrists and pulled him to the bed. He threw the boy onto the bed, and smirked darkly behind the boy. Hiei was terrified, his red eyes wide, unsure of what was coming next. _

_"Do not move from that spot," the man snapped from behind him, and Hiei froze. His feet were planted on the ground, and his torso and arms were over the bed, his fists already clenching the blankets there. "Answer me, boy!"  
_

_"Yes sir," Hiei said quickly, not wanting another slap, or anything else for that matter. _

_Hiei sat there, for how long, he couldn't tell. Until he heard the man behind him start to move around. The little fire demon stole a quick glance over his shoulder, and was instantly rewarded with a quick slap to his face, making the boy hiss in pain. Hiei turned his head and buried the aching cheek into the blanket of the bed. _

_"When you are with me, you will not look at me," the man snapped. "You look, you will get what you just got. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Hiei nodded, the pain in his cheek making words difficult to form. The man behind him growled darkly and hit him on the back of his knees. Hiei cried out in pain, for that was not his hands. That felt more like a baseball bat to his knees. Hiei whimpered as he straightened himself back against the bed. "You are clear... sir."_

_The man smirked behind him and the sound of metal hitting the floor was heard. Hiei swallowed lightly. It was a bat of some kind. But he didn't have time to think of that... for the next thing Hiei knew, the man grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him to a standing position. Hiei winced and whimpered lightly at the force the man was using on his tender scalp. Only when the man was standing face to face with Hiei did he dare look into the man's face. _

_"You know... none of the other boys in my camp suit my fancy," he said coldly. "But strangely... you do. I will have only one use for you while you are in my camp. You will be my personal slave. Mine for the taking anytime I need to release."_

_Hiei frowned. He didn't know what that meant. The man smirked for he could tell that the words he had just relayed meant nothing to the boy. "Ah, youth... a time of innocence. An innocence that I despise!"Hiei was thrown to the bed again, this time, his back against the mattress there. Hiei groaned lightly, as his hands were still bound together by the strange cuffs. The man reached over the bed, grabbed his bound wrists and forced them over Hiei's head. Hiei watched as the man secured the cuffs to the railing of the bed. When the man pulled back, Hiei squirmed, pulling slightly at the cuffs. He hated being tied down. That was something that the bandits used to do when he would get unruly with them. Hiei looked up at the man who chuckled lightly to him. _

_"Pull all you want, pet," the man said as he sat on the side of the bed. "The cuffs are reinforced steel, and they will not be breaking any time soon."_

_Hiei frowned up at the man, his feet ready to bolt the moment he got the chance. But the man seen this as well, for the Headmaster reached down and pulled out the lases to his shoes. He pulled the shoes off and then tied the lases around his ankles, securing them to the other end of the bed. Hiei pulled, making the knots tighter around his ankles. He whimpered lightly, completely immobilized on the bed with the man sitting beside him. _

_"You will come to me, when I call," the man said softly. "You will take everything that I give you. And you will beg for more when I am done."_

_Hiei shook his head. He still had no clue what the man was talking about. He pulled at his restraints again, but the man beside him chuckled lightly. "Perhaps one day, not today, but soon enough, my pet. You will beg for me to take you. You will beg for me to finish, beg for your own release. And I will smile as I deny you that simple pleasure. For you will never finish with me. NEVER."_

_The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Hiei felt himself go stiff, the man was talking about sex. The bandits always talked about it, about raping the women that came their way. And they always said the word release. Hiei shook his head, his squirming becoming more erratic. The Headmaster chuckled again, knowing that the boy was definitely sure of what he was saying now. He reached over and untied Hiei's shirt, letting the sash that held his shirt closed fall to the floor. Hiei tried to turn away, but the bounds were making that simple task impossible. The man smirked again, reaching down and running his hands on the smooth skin, relishing in the feel of the skin ripple and jump at the slightest touch. He smiled.  
_

_"The bandits have given you some knowledge it would seem," the Headmaster said darkly as he ran his fingernails down Hiei's torso. _

_Hiei groaned, the feeling was that of disgust. Sure he had been raped by the hands of the bandits before, but the man above him was surely not going to stop with just his hands. And to prove Hiei's silent point, the man removed his pants, throwing them to the floor with his sash. Hiei groaned, how the hell did he get the pants past the bounds of his feet? But Hiei moved his legs and found that they were free. But not for long, for the man grabbed both of his feet and spread them apart. Hiei struggled, but the man had a firm grip on him. The next moment, Hiei was bound again, this time, his feet spread apart. Hiei struggled, he didn't like being completely exposed to the man above him. The man ran his hands up Hiei's legs and fondled his private area. Hiei hissed and growled at the man. _

_"You will not growl, my pet," the man warned him, but Hiei growled at him again. _

_The man frowned as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little box with a red button on it. He pressed the button and Hiei felt the jolt of electricity course through his hands to his toes. He whimpered lightly, the cuffs were not only magnetic... they were riddled with the electronic signatures of a shock collar. Hiei whimpered as he pressed the button again, holding it down as Hiei could hear the buzz from the cuffs above. _

_The man smirked and sat the controller on the bed. "Behave, my pet, and you will not get zapped again. Misbehave, and I will resort to much harsher tactics."_

_Hiei shook his head as the man's hands returned to his groin. He struggled as the man rubbed him, feeling the man's fingers sink behind him. He winced and cried out at the man entered him, no preparation, no lubrication, no warning. Hiei tensed and realized that was the biggest mistake he could have made, for at the moment of his tension, the man smiled darkly and shoved three more fingers into him at once. Hiei cried out, his back arching off the bed at the pain, his hands and legs pulling at their restraints as the man pumped his fingers in and out of the tightness of Hiei's core. _

_Hiei felt himself going numb by the time that the man finished with him. As he had promised, Hiei never once was allowed release, and the feeling that was built up inside of him was more painful than the treatment of the man that had put him in that state. Hiei was released from the tent, and with lightning speed, Hiei dressed and ran out of the tent, wincing at the pain in his backside. _

_End flashback_

Kurama frowned as he wrapped his arms tighter around his mate, to think that he was only eight when the abuse started. Hiei leaned back and gripped Kurama's forearms. With a heavy sigh, Hiei continued.

"I ran, and I didn't look back," Hiei said. "The thought of living like that was too much, and I just ran. But before I could get very far, the gates had come before me. And I was forced to stop. I had already learned that the fences that surrounded the camp were completely electrified. There were signs all over the place stating that there was the risk of shock. I almost didn't care. I wanted to run. But I couldn't.

That was when I met Cassandra. She stopped me from going near the fence. She was the one that helped me out, helped me through the pain of the years, and I highly doubt that I would have been able to make it, had she not stepped in and helped me."

__Flashback__

_"No, Hiei," Cassandra said as she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Look at it this way... Headmaster is the only healer here! If you try to escape and get hurt, you will be right back in his tent! Is that what you want?"_

_Hiei shook his head as he looked at the young girl. "Of course not! Why do you think I want out."_

_She shook her head sadly and sighed lightly, "There is no way out. If the Headmaster bought you, then he is your master. There is no way around it. We have all tried, Hiei."_

_Hiei shook his head, but the pain in his lower regions was almost too much to bear. Cassandra looked at him and frowned. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted him off the ground. "Come on. You already share a tent with me, let's get you back."_

_Hiei was indeed thankful for the fact that they shared a tent, for they were about the same age, only Cassandra was about three or four years older. She had also been here longer than the fire demon as well. Hiei watched as Cassandra placed a rag into a bowl and heated the water. He frowned as he watched her bring the warm water and rag over to him. She sat it on the bed before him and he looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
_

_She giggled lightly. "If I know the Headmaster, he denied you release. The water and rag will help with the swelling."_

_He looked down at the bowl and then sighed lightly. "That is not what hurts the most."_

_She frowned and looked down. "Headmaster Firard refuses to let any of us have healing herbs of any kind. The only thing that I would be able to offer is what I have offered."_

_He looked down, the awkward feeling that he was having was growing more and more as he spoke to the young girl. She sighed lightly and shook her head, sitting on the end of her bed. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Hiei. We have all had to resort to this at one point or another."_

_He looked up at her and frowned. "You have?"_

_She nodded and looked down. "Headmaster is more fond of the boys... but he hopes that he can get an heir or two out of the women here. He has already claimed to have impregnated one of the girls, but none have said anything."_

_Hiei sighed lightly and shook his head. "What did he mean when he said I would beg him to take me?"_

_She looked down and sighed. "That one day he hopes that you will beg him to have sex with you in the way that he likes it. And he likes it rough, more rape than anything else. But there are none that I know of that have met that criteria of his."_

_Hiei frowned. So the maniac thought that he would beg to be raped? The man was totally bonkers. Hiei looked up at the young girl as she stood up and headed for the tent opening. "Where are you going?"_

_She turned to him and smiled lightly. "Everyone could use a little privacy every now and then. I will be back in a little while. I hope that the water can help. It's not much, but it seems to help every so often."_

_Hiei watched as she disappeared out the flap of the tent, and could see that the tent was sealed with a large rock at the bottom, letting anyone know that privacy was needed. He frowned, with that, everyone would know what happened. However, his screams that came from the Headmasters tent was more likely to confirm that. He shook his head as he took the rag from the water, it was warm indeed, and as he rubbed himself, Hiei was relieved to know that he was not the only one. _

_End Flashback_

Hiei sighed lightly. "After that, Cassandra and I became good friends. We found that we both had a lot in common, however, neither of us could see each other having anything more than just a friendship. There were times, yes, that I was too weak to have done that myself, and she stepped in to help. But for the most part, we kept our hands to ourselves."

Kurama leaned his forehead against the top of Hiei's head. Hiei smiled to feel the kiss the was buried into his hair. Kurama reached over and took his wineglass. He took a sip and felt Hiei sigh again. He knew that the worst was still to come, for the fire that was once blazing in the fireplace across from them was now slowly losing its strength. Hiei seen this and shook his head. Just talking about the shit that he had endured in the past was draining his energy.

"You don't have to go any farther, Hiei," Kurama told him lightly as he tightened the grip on his mate. "I don't want to hurt you, just to know the truth."

Hiei shook his head. "I can't stop now. It would leave you with too many more questions that would bring it back up in the future. Best to tell you now and answer the questions now. So that the two of us can move on with our lives."

Kurama nodded, but he could feel the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. He shook his head and brushed them away, this far was hard enough to listen to. He feared what was going to come next.

__Flashback__

_Four years later, Hiei turned twelve years old. Cassandra frowned, for she knew what was going to come to happen for him. She knew first hand that Hiei had never been taken physically by the Headmaster, only his hands had taken the fire demon. She was sixteen, and she knew exactly what he liked to do on the twelfth birthday of each of the people. He took them in the way that he had been prepping them the years before. _

_Hiei groaned lightly, feeling his first actual heat coming on one day. He laid out across his bed and felt the heat surrounding him. It was a naturally warm day, and the heat of the weather was not helping him one bit. He knew that as long as he stayed away from the Headmaster, the man would not know. However, Hiei was dead wrong about that. _

_Hiei turned as he felt the warm breeze enter the tent that he still shared with Cassandra, expecting it to be her checking in on him. But the dark figure that loomed in the tent's opening told him that it was the Headmaster. He groaned lightly as he rolled back on his side, knowing that he was doomed. The Headmaster smirked lightly as he walked into the tent, sitting on the side of Hiei's bed. _

_"Go away," Hiei groaned, his voice strained for the heat was getting to him. _

_The Headmaster just smirked again as he placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, making the little fire demon jump. With very little effort, the Headmaster lifted the heated fire demon into his arms and turned to walk out of the tent. Hiei moaned, he tried to struggle, but he couldn't move. He was pinned to the chest of the demon master.  
_

_"Please sir... don't do this!" Cassandra cried beside him. "I beg of you!"_

_Hiei opened his eyes, but frowned, as he seen the two guards that always surrounded the Headmaster grab her by the arms and stopped her from following. He could hear her desperate cries for mercy on him, but the moment that they entered the tent, the Headmaster nodded his head, and all sounds from the outside were gone. Hiei wanted to move, tried to the moment that he was sat on the bed, but still, he was unable to get his body to move the way that he needed it to. The Headmaster removed his cloak and turned to the fire demon in heat and smiled darkly. Hiei seen the look on the Headmaster's face and shook his head. He sat up and scooted back, the railing already at his back. _

_"Please... don't..." Hiei whimpered lightly, the man drew closer to him. _

_"Those are not the pleas that I want to hear from you, pet," the man said and took Hiei by the arms. "I want you to beg for more."_

_Hiei shook his head, the heat in his body was starting to overwhelm him. The Headmaster stood the fire demon on his feet before him and placed both of Hiei's wrists into one of his larger hands. Hiei couldn't help but comply as the man brought his arms up to rest behind his head, crossing them as though he was about to be arrested. "Keep them there, you move them, you will be tied up, do you hear me?"_

_Hiei nodded with a tiny whisper. "Yes, sir."_

_The Headmaster released Hiei's hands, feeling the fire demon's fingers lacing together as he had been taught in the four years of his training. With a smirk, he reached down and rubbed against Hiei's chest. Hiei's eyes closed as he felt a groan leave him. His body was already starting to betray him, his skin sensitized already due to the heat. Hiei groaned as the Headmaster untied his shirt and then his pants. Hiei shivered as he stood nude before the man, his only source of cover was his shirt draped off of his shoulders and held by his elbows bent at his head. _

_"Lower your hands, and remove your shirt, pet," the Headmaster said to him. _

_Hiei complied, taking the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground behind him. The Headmaster then took Hiei's hands again, this time putting his wrists in irons. Hiei frowned but gasped lightly as the chains hoisted him in the air, his feet unable to touch the ground. Hiei whimpered, for the position put all of his weight on his wrists. He looked up and curled his hands around the chains above his wrists, pulling so that he was able to hold himself off of his wrist. Hiei looked at the man as he circled him, a riding crop with a metallic rod at the end was in his hands, tapping against his open palms. _

_"Let us see just what can make you hard, my pet," the man said, seconds before bringing the crop against his thigh. _

_Hiei cried out, the metallic rod hitting against the bone of his hip. The Headmaster smiled and hit him again, and again. Hiei groaned, no, please, no. Hiei felt himself hardening, the pain being mistaken for pleasure to his betraying body. The Headmaster took his hardening length into his hand and pumped him several times, hardening him further until Hiei cried out. The pain was unbearable, for the man had a hardened grip on his cock. _

_"Please... don't do this... sir," Hiei whimpered lightly as the man released his hardened member. _

_"Oh, Hiei... you give me what I want... I just might grant you release tonight. If you behave," he said to him, his hands rubbing lightly against Hiei's bare skin."Scream my name, beg me to take you, and I will grant you the release that your body so desperately craves."  
_

_Hiei shook his head. "Never."_

_The Headmaster frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "Then you will be taken and denied release, this time, until you have no choice but to scream out my name."_

_The Headmaster walked around to stand before the suspended fire demon. He pulled a ribbon from his pocket and smiled darkly as he tied it around Hiei's cock and his balls. Hiei winced as the man tightened the ribbon, tightening it to the point of pure pain. The Headmaster held his new little package in his hands and smiled up to the demon hanging before him. _

_"With this ribbon," the man said darkly. "You will not be able to release, no matter how much you wish to. I will take you, get my fill of you, until I hear you begging for me to give you that release. So... shall we begin?"_

_Hiei whimpered lightly, trying to pull against the chains, hoping that by some miracle that he could break them and run for the hills. But he failed, and he failed to notice the man coming to stand behind him. Hiei winced as the man took his hardened member into his hand and pumped him back and forth, again, Hiei groaned as his body complied with the man. The Headmaster then released Hiei's cock and Hiei frowned as he felt the man's hands slide around to his firm cheeks. He gasped as he felt the man's thumbs spread him, barely touching him sent jolts through Hiei's heat stricken body. Hiei cursed his own body for reacting this way, fearing that he would indeed end up complying with the Headmaster's words. Hiei cried out as the man inserted his fingers into him. The Headmaster chuckled, for it was a cry of pleasure that came from Hiei's partially parted lips. _

_"That's right, my pet," the Headmaster cooed behind him as he inserted another finger into Hiei's warm depths. "Feel the sensations that I bring you. Feel the ecstasy that only my touch can bring."  
_

_Before Hiei had a chance to respond to the man, Hiei cried out again, this time the pain was clearly present in that shout. The Headmaster pushed himself into the fire demon's core, pushing until he was buried to the hilt. Hiei tensed his back, the only thing that he could do, and he whimpered lightly as the man wrapped his hands around the abandoned cock in front of him. The man began to pump and thrust in the same rhythm and Hiei cried out, for each thrust was hitting his prostate. _

_"Beg for me," the Headmaster demanded behind the fire demon. _

_Hiei shook his head defiantly. "Never."_

_The Headmaster growled darkly and thrust even harder into the fire demon, and Hiei screamed out in pain. No doubt the entire camp was hearing this, for Hiei was still small, and the Headmaster was relishing in the sounds of Hiei's voice. Hiei whimpered lightly and gasped as he was suddenly released from the chains. However, the Headmaster put Hiei's bound hands behind his own neck, pulling the young man tight against his own chest. Hiei winced, for the newest position had Hiei's entire weight bearing down on the Headmaster, and his arms were the only thing holding him up. They instinctively tightened, holding on as the Headmaster grabbed Hiei's knees and spread them wide. _

_"Please...stop," Hiei cried, the tears streaming down his face as the man spread him even wider and continued to thrust into him. _

_The Headmaster had made a habit of thrusting even harder with each defiant plea that escaped the fire demons' lips. Hiei found himself wishing for release, for his own cock started to hurt, his body needed release. But he was still denying the Headmaster the words that he wanted. The Headmaster continued his torture of the little fire demon, eventually pulling himself out of the screaming fire demon. He tossed his prey to the floor and Hiei landed on his knees, wincing at the pain that shot through them as he hit the ground. The Headmaster growled down at the defiant little boy before him. He could see that the fire demon was shivering, his body was tensed to the point that his muscles were pushing against his tight skin.  
_

_The Headmaster smirked, there was one way to get the fire demon to play by his rules, and he turned on his heel. Hiei whimpered lightly, sinking to the floor and curling into a ball as he heard the Headmaster moving around behind him. Hiei found that his body was wound so tight, that the muscles in his back and shoulders were hurting him. He closed his eyes and pictured his life another way. He pictured the days that he spent lounging in the sun, the waters of the rivers flowing gently around him. But those images were quickly gone, for the Headmaster grabbed him by a handful of hair and pulled Hiei to his knees. Hiei's arms were still bound, and they strained against the pull. _

_"On your knees, pet," the man snapped when Hiei slouched, but the fire demon was still being defiant. With a growl, he held the boy by the hair and pulled him over to the bed. He flung his prey over the edge of the bed and smiled brightly as he seen that Hiei had blood running down his thighs. Whether it was from his administrations to the boy's backside, or the pressure that was no doubt building in his loins, the Headmaster did not care. He positioned Hiei so that his knees were spread apart on the floor. He put Hiei's arms on the bed and held him there, demanding that he not move from that spot. _

_Hiei didn't for the pain in his body was too much. He buried his head in the blanket before him, wishing for the pain to stop, wishing that the Headmaster would eventually get bored with him. Hiei flinched lightly as he found that he had no such luck, for he could hear the man approaching him from behind again._

_"I will give you one last chance, pet..." the man said, the venom in his voice was so thick, snakes would run. "Beg me to finish, beg for your own release, or else you will feel my wrath!"  
_

_Hiei shook his head, ever the defiant one. He didn't care what the man had to give, he would never stoop to the sadistic ways of a madman. But soon, that very thought left his mind, for he suddenly felt a searing pain in his hip. He screamed, the pain was way too much for him to stand. He tried to wiggle, but the Headmaster shoved him back into the mattress with the heavy boot of his foot. Hiei screamed, still, it was only one scream, but it was one that lasted. He felt the burning of the iron in his lower back, on his hip and he cried into the blanket. The burning iron was gone, but the smell of seared flesh remained. Hiei gulped for air, the scream had claimed what little air he had. _

_The Headmaster grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Hiei's head back, the tears running freely down his face. Hiei winced, for the combination of the pain in his scalp, the boot pressing into his back, and the remain of the searing of his flesh was a lethal combination. The Headmaster tightened the grip on his scalp and Hiei whimpered, suddenly broken. _

_"What is it that you have to say, my pet?" the man asked him coldly. "I will do it again unless I hear a very specific set of words from you."  
_

_Hiei whimpered lightly and shook his head. "Please, master... I beg of you... take me..."_

_The Headmaster smirked darkly. "Take you? That is not what I want to hear, Hiei. Say the words."_

_Hiei winced and squeezed his eyes shut. "Master... please, fuck me. Give me your release."_

_The Headmaster felt a ping of disappointment, for he was hoping that the fire demon would have given a little more fight than this. He had expected that the boy would have been branded at least a second time before giving up. He let Hiei slip back to the bed and watched as he shivered against the bed. He smirked and walked away, putting his branding iron back in the open coal pit that was on the far end of the tent. Hiei flinched again as he heard the man approach him. Hiei was turned to face the man. _

_"You know the position that you will gain your release from, my pet," he said to the broken fire demon. _

_Hiei hated himself, but he feared that searing pain again, and complied. He wrapped his bound wrists around the Headmaster's neck. The man smirked as he ran his hands down the fire demon's back. Hiei kept his eyes closed, hoping that the man would finish quick. But instead, the man lifted the fire demon by his rear end and Hiei wrapped his legs around the man's waist, as he was taught. The man took several steps forwards and laid Hiei on the bed, the scratchy blanket connecting with his brand, making the boy flinch and arch off the bed. Hiei groaned as he felt the man press him deeper into the mattress. _

_"Say it again," the man told him, his voice softer and more darker than ever._

_Hiei shivered under the weight of the Headmaster. "I beg of you, Master... please... fuck me. Grant my release."_

_The man above the fire demon smiled darkly and pressed himself into the fire demon's core. Hiei tightened his grip on the man's neck, the position sending the man farther into Hiei. Hiei whimpered loudly as the man continued to press into him, beyond that of any other time that day. He felt the man chuckle and Hiei winced, as the feeling sent shockwaves down his gut to his groin. The man thrust into him, making Hiei cry out, a combination of pain and pleasure, for he hit the sweet spot with each thrust. The Headmaster reached between them and pulled on the ribbon around Hiei's cock and balls. Hiei cried out as the man then grabbed him by his cheeks and thrust harder and faster. Hiei continued to cry out, but this time, the pressure around his manhood was gone, and the feeling was relief. Hiei hated himself as the only cries that came from him were ones of pleasure, the relief of pressure took the pain away from him. _

_"Beg for me, Hiei," the man said as he thrust into the fire demon. "Beg."_

_Hiei closed his eyes, his head resting against the man's shoulder and he winced as the man thrust again. "Please, sir... harder. Please."_

_The man smirked and lifted Hiei off the bed, putting him on his lap, Hiei instinctively wrapping his legs around the man's waist as he was penetrated deeper than ever. Hiei cried out as the Headmaster bounced him on his lap, the movement sending shockwaves up Hiei's back. The man pounded into the vertical demon and Hiei threw his head back, for the man was still holding onto his swollen member between them. A long groan escaped from the fire demon, the first release of his heat, and the Headmaster thrust harder and faster as he felt that the fire demon was near his peak. _

_"Master... please..." Hiei whimpered lightly as the man thrust faster into the demon.  
_

_The man smirked again and put his free arm around Hiei's waist, his hand holding onto the branding on his hip. Hiei cried out, but strangely, the feeling didn't hurt, the heat was making everything seem good... when Hiei knew that it wasn't. With the Headmaster pumping his manhood between them in timing with his thrusts, Hiei cried out, as did the master, for their peaks had come, and Hiei shuddered and shivered as the quakes racked his body. The Headmaster laid him back on the bed, and pulled out of the fire demon. He took Hiei's hands out of the cuffs and watched as his arms fell limply back against the bed, his body still trembling as the seismic tremors coursed through his body. The Headmaster smiled as he looked down at the fire demon. Frankly... he didn't want to let the boy leave his tent, he wanted to keep the boy in his bed at all times, but he knew that his defiance would last forever if he did that. He dressed himself and walked to the opening of his tent. He called for a guard to come to him, and the guard dressed the weakened fire demon. He carried the boy back to his own tent and laid him on the bed, gently, for he of all people knew just what happened there. _

_))_))__

_Hiei opened his eyes and the crickets were the first thing that he could hear. He groaned, for the pain that racked his body was immense. He looked around, relieved that he was back in his own tent, until his sight came to one person. Cassandra was asleep against his bed, her arms crossed and being used as her pillow. He seen the tear stains on her face, and frowned, she was crying over him? He shook his head and looked up, wincing as the slight shift sent searing pain through his back. This caught Cassandra's ear and she sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked at him. _

_"Do not move, Hiei," she said gently to him. "Headmaster gave me the herbs to heal you, but you must give them the chance to work."_

_Hiei shook his head. "The herbs will not heal me. Nothing will."_

_Hiei turned on his side and curled into a ball. He realized that his shirt was off and that he was giving her the full view of his back, the brand and all. He felt a cool rag press against his back and he jerked with a hiss. He heard her apologize and the pressure was lighter the next time that he felt the rag. The branding was not the most painful part. What he had begged for was. He frowned at himself and felt his own tears run down his face as he wondered why his own body and mind would have betrayed him like this. He shook his head against the pillow and fell into a deep sleep, one that he only wished that he would not wake up from. For he knew that it would happen again, and again... his body would learn to handle the abuse, but his mind would not._

_End Flashback_

Kurama felt the tears flowing from his eyes as Hiei finished his tale. He shook his head as the thought of someone hurting HIS fire demon like this crept through his mind. He tightened his grip on Hiei's shoulders and buried his head into the crook of Hiei's neck. He kissed the bare skin lightly and felt the demon shift in front of him. He let him go, only to find that the demon shifted around to lay his head on Kurama's chest. He replaced his arms around his mate and held him there.

"No one is ever going to hurt you like that again, my love," Kurama said to him lightly and Hiei wrapped his arms around his waist. "Never."

Hiei let the tears flow, and though Kurama could not see them, he could feel them on his shirt, and he could smell their salty decent. He sighed lightly and shook his head. That bastard would pay for what he did to his mate if Kurama ever got a hand on him. Hiei smiled lightly into his chest and looked up at the fox. Hiei frowned as he seen the darkness in Kurama's eyes. He sat back, but the fox refused to let him go. Kurama looked down at the fire demon and frowned back at him.

"Take that sadistic look out of your eye, fox," Hiei said boldly to him. "I have seen that look far too many times to see it on you."

Kurama blinked. What look? He shook his head. "What look are you referring to, Hiei? The one that says that he would pay if I ever got a hold of him? Or the one that you think means something else?"

"Both of them," his fire demon replied. "I underestimated him once before, and Firard was sure to teach me a lesson. I do not want you to suffer the same, Kurama. I would die if anything happened to you."

Kurama smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Nothing is going to happen to me. It was just a thought of what I WOULD have done if I ever had the chance."

Hiei shook his head and sighed lightly. "Please, Kurama... do not go looking for trouble. I didn't tell you this because I wanted revenge. I told you this so that you would understand what Sawyer and I had in common. We had a common enemy, one that had hurt us both. A friendship that was built many years ago on the blind trust of two polar opposites."

Kurama nodded against his mate. "I can see that, Hiei. And I understand. I only dislike the fact that she got to know you when you were young. I have always thought about how different we would both be today if I had met you when you were young. That is the only thing that I resent about her."

Hiei smirked and looked up at his fox. "You really are the jealous lover, aren't you?"

Kurama smiled lightly and kissed the fire demon on the cheek. "Always. When it comes to you... I always will be the jealous lover."

Hiei smiled and shook his head as he laid it back against Kurama's chest. Hiei closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, thanking the gods that they had sent him someone that could really understand his past, and one that would love him no matter what. But Hiei frowned when he heard Kurama's next question.

"My love... do you think that you would ever trust me enough to be your dominant for a night?" he asked him lightly.

Hiei sat up and looked at the fox. He could understand where the question came from, considering fox demons were naturally dominant in their relationships. However, Kurama never once had topped him, and said once before that he never wanted to. "Why do you ask, Kurama? Just because of what I said to you?"

Kurama shook his head. "No," but he frowned and sighed lightly. "Maybe a little, but I had the question in the back of my mind for a while. It is just like my thoughts about us meeting a lot sooner than we did. I am just curious."

Hiei frowned at the fox and shook his head. "Curiosity killed the cat you know. Or in this case... the fox."

Kurama smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't blame an old fox for trying, right?"

Hiei shook his head and sighed lightly. "I was dominated for twelve years, Kurama... when I gained my freedom, I vowed that it would never happen again, even if I did fall in love with someone. I cannot answer your question, Kurama... for that is something that I cannot tell. I was hurt so much and I was forced to be a submissive... I don't think that I would be able to handle it again."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "I didn't say that I wanted to be a sadistic lover to you, Hiei. I was only wondering if you would ever trust me to top you... that was all that I meant, love."

Hiei looked down and sighed. He knew what Kurama had meant. But he needed to hear him say it. And he hadn't said it yet. Kurama sighed lightly and shook his head beside the fire demon.

"Forget I asked, Hiei," Kurama said lightly and reached for the glass of wine on the table across from him. "I wasn't trying to be a prick. I was just wondering if there was a way to make things a little better for you. Now that I know the reason behind your nightmares and your scars... I just wanted to make you forget about them for a night. Maybe even a little longer than that."

Hiei smiled. Bingo. He knew that Kurama had a hidden agenda for just about everything. He was not a fool, he knew his mate too well and smiled as he turned to the fox. "I am glad that you want to help, love... but there is no way to suppress the memories. I have tried... but the mental damage was already done."

Kurama looked at him and shook his head. "I didn't mean forget about the memories completely, Hiei. They are a part of what built you into the man that you are today. I actually wouldn't change what happened to you, no offense. But the things that happened to you made you what you are today. Without the hardships that you faced, would you be as strong as you are now? Able to deal with the mental anguish of everyday life, while the memories of your past burn at you every day? I do not think so, Hiei. The past is everything to a person, good or bad. I wouldn't change my past either. Because if I did... I highly doubt that I would be here sitting with you right now. Our paths may never have crossed. Would you change that?"

Hiei shook his head. "I said that I can see where you are coming from, Kurama... but I just don't know if I could handle it again. I never once said no to you."

Kurama blinked as he looked at the fire demon... "You... you would try?"

Hiei blushed lightly. "As long as I don't have to beg you for anything. That is something that I WILL NOT do."

Kurama smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I only make you beg for me. You know that."

Hiei smirked and leaned back against the fox. "Yeah.. .well that is all that I will ever beg for again. Never again, will I beg someone for release... and I will be damned if I have to do it to you."

Kurama smirked and kissed the top of Hiei's head. There was something about the idea of being Hiei's dominant for a night. The idea was intoxicating. He smiled behind Hiei and wrapped his arms around his mate. He was going to dominate the fire demon in a way that would have him actually wanting more. He smiled and kissed his mate on the side of the head again. In fact... he was sure that Hiei would beg for more from him. And even though it was cruel, Kurama was going to make him beg for more. He was sure of it.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Two: Haunted Memories. And sooo.. now you see why Hiei is such a hard ass. Well not in truth, but in my mind... that would make anyone the hard ass that Hiei turned out to be. Anyways... I hope that you all enjoyed. Especially what Kurama has in store for his mate. Will Kurama's one night as Hiei's dominant be Hiei's undoing, or will it create a new and more powerful bond between the mates? Will Sawyer be able to stop the Toguro brothers, or will they join forces with someone that will shatter the lives of everyone involved? Find out later, in Gypsy Camp.

In the meantime, I look forward to any and all reviews, comments, requests, complaints, and even your flames. I do not care. I write my stories the way that I see fit, could care less if you think that it is distasteful in any manner. So until next time, I bid you adieu and a fond Ta Ta For Now.


	3. Chapter 3: New Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the few original characters within the story. The main original characters that are involved in this story are Sawyer and Archer. So... now that Kurama knows Hiei's past and his connection with Sawyer, how will he act towards her? What happens when any and all traces of the Toguro brothers disappear into thin air? Will Kurama and Hiei be able to convince Sawyer and Archer to stay here in the Spirit World, or will they return to the Demon World where they lived?**_**_ Find out as you read Chapter Three: New Day_**

))_))_

Kuwabara shivered lightly and shook his head. "I do not think that I will ever get used to seeing those two all lovey dovey. I can see that they care about each other... but there's no need to flaunt it."

Sawyer and Archer frowned as they turned and looked at what the dopey human was referring to. Archer smirked and shook his head. "In case you didn't know... about sixty five percent of all demon relationships are homosexual. There is nothing wrong with it, kid, so get used to it."

Sawyer smirked lightly as she seen the young couple walking towards them, Kurama huddled against the fire demon in the brisk morning breeze. She turned back to the two boys in front of her. "You know, it is funny how most guys think that it is hotter than hell to see two women kissing and hugging it out in public... but the second that two men do it... it is the most vial thing that has been seen. How do you think that is fair?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Don't listen to him, Sawyer. He is just not a fan that Hiei is his girlfriend's brother."

Sawyer blinked as she stared at Yusuke. "Yukina?"

Yusuke nodded and Kuwabara grumbled again about the shrimp didn't resemble her at all. Yusuke frowned and smacked the youth in the back of the head. Kuwabara fell flat on his face and didn't move. Hiei smirked and nodded when he came to sit at the table next to Archer and Sawyer. "Thanks Yusuke. Saves me from having to do it."

"You're welcome," Yusuke said as he looked at the passed out teen. He actually hadn't meant to hit him that hard. He smirked as he lifted Kuwabara's head off the table by a tuff of his hair. He smirked again as he let the hair go and his head fell back onto the table with a light thud.

Hiei chuckled as his head landed with a thud again and shook his head. "Ten points, Yusuke."

"Twenty for knocking him out cold," Archer said with a smirk. "How the hell can the three of you put up with him? He is really annoying."

Sawyer smirked and looked down at her cup of tea. "There are those that have greater patients than you, Archer. People wonder how I put up with you. Even your own father said that he would pay to see you tamed."

Archer frowned as he snorted at her. "I am not difficult. I just don't care to take orders from him. He is a prick."

Sawyer shook her head. "If his guards were anywhere around to hear you say that, you would have to sit your ass in jail this time, because I am not bailing you out just because you are being a jerk."

Hiei frowned and looked at Archer. "You are the son of a king?"

Archer scoffed and shook his head. "No, my dad thinks of himself as a king. He is merely a duke, one that thinks that the duke holds more power than that of a king."

Kurama shrugged. "Many democrats and lords would agree with him on that. They always have."

Archer looked at the red head with a frown. "You sound as if you came from a well built family of democrats."

Kurama chuckled lightly and shook his head. "My family was just the head of the tribe. My mother is the Matriarch of the tribe. We follow her rule, no questions asked."

"Try to get a blood demon to follow the orders of a woman," Sawyer said as she looked up at them. "Then you really will get a show."

Hiei frowned as he looked at the two of them. "Archer seems to follow your orders."

Archer blushed and Sawyer smirked. "That is not true."

Sawyer scoffed. "The hell it isn't. I own his ass, that is why he follows my orders."

The trio of demons frowned as they looked at her. She smiled lightly and reached over to pull down his collar. There was a scar across the side of his neck and Archer growled lightly as he pulled from her grasp. "Back off of me, woman."

The group was still slightly confused, but Hiei frowned as he looked at her. She smirked lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "What? He tried to bite and failed miserably. My sword at his neck was the best deterrent at the time."

Hiei shook his head. "So you bound him to your powers as a punishment?"

She frowned at him and bared her teeth. "The hell I did! How dare you!"

She stood up and walked away from the table. Hiei shook his head and sighed lightly as he looked at Archer. Archer sighed lightly and shook his head. "I vowed to serve her. I didn't think that it would go on as long as it has... but you of all people know how she can draw you in, and hold on tight. Even if she isn't trying."

Archer bid them adieu and walked away to find Sawyer. Yusuke looked at him and smirked. "Smooth one, fire breath."

Hiei growled lightly at the human and balled up his fists. "Watch what you say, Yusuke. You may be out a whole lot longer than that oaf there."

Yusuke held his hands up in defense and shook his head. "Take a chill pill, Hiei. I was just saying that you are smooth."

Hiei stood up and walked to where he could see Archer staring up at a tree. He looked down at the little fire demon and frowned lightly. "You know... as close as you two were, you would think that you knew her a little better than that."

Hiei frowned and looked up into the tree. Sawyer sat there with her arms crossed and looked out into the forest. Hiei figured that he really stepped in it this time. He hopped up into the tree and landed on the branch in front of her. She frowned at him and snorted lightly. "What do you want, Hiei?"

"To apologize," he said lightly and sat on the branch. He crossed his legs and sighed as he looked at her. "I don't know why I said that. I just can't stop my mouth from blurting shit out sometimes. I blame Kurama."

Hiei smirked as he heard his mate growl at him from the table. He turned to see the fox glaring at him. But he turned back to Sawyer and seen that she wasn't paying him any attention. He growled and shook his head.

"Shut up, Hiei," she said and stood up. She jumped higher into the tree and looked around. Hiei watched her go and frowned as she looked around. She was wearing a frown that was clearly visible from where he was sitting.

She shook her head and jumped, landing a few inches from Archer. He jumped lightly, not knowing that she was going to land so close. He looked at her and frowned. "What is it?"

She shook her head and turned him around. She opened the pack that was on his back and pulled out a phone. he frowned as he watched her punch in several numbers, a three way call that was being connected. She walked away and took her call. Hiei landed beside him and frowned as he looked at her. "What the hell is going on, Archer?"

Archer shrugged his shoulders and frowned. "I do not know. But the numbers that she punched in are the allies that we had tracking the Toguro brothers. I mean, their energies are faint, but she can feel them more."

"What do you mean you lost them!" Sawyer snapped into the phone. "Where did you lose them?"

She blinked and the phone fell from her hand. Hiei shook his head. "This doesn't look good."

"Nope, she only looks like that when she knows something is coming," he said and walked to her side. "Sawyer... what is going on?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "They are gone. No trace of them anywhere. At all. The trackers lost them last night. They haven't been able to pick up their trails anywhere. It is like they vanished."

Archer shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps they fell into a dark hole in the ground, met their demise early."

Sawyer frowned and hit him in the shoulder. "I am being serious, Archer. The last thing that I need is for their powers to disappear. Now that I can finally take them down."

Archer sighed lightly, "I will get into contact with my patrol. I will have them triple the detail and look everywhere. Just hope that Murkuro and Yomi do not see it as a threat."

She shook her head. "The Toguro brothers have been a thorn in their sides for years. They offered immunity to us to look for them. As long as they are members of your patrol... they will be fine."

Archer nodded and took off. Sawyer shook her head and sighed. Please... let them be alive. The last thing that she wanted to do was to wait another six to ten years to get another chance to destroy those assholes. She sighed and sank to her knees. She used her energy to search for the Toguro brothers, but even stretching into the Demon World did not help. She cursed lightly. "Drat! I lost them again!"

))_))_

Three weeks later, Archer and Sawyer sighed heavily as they leaned against the large tree overlooking the valley. Three weeks and not a single trace of the demon brothers. They had completely vanished. Even Koenma had tried to help them track the energy, but to no avail of any kind. They had no souls, therefore it was impossible to tell if Archer had been right to assume that they had met their demises. Sawyer was not convinced though, she could feel something brewing in the east. Or the west... she couldn't tell where. But she could feel it coming. She didn't know what or when, but she knew that it was coming.

Kurama cleared his throat beside the pair overlooking the valley. Archer smiled up to the fox and Sawyer sighed lightly. "What's up, Kurama?"

He sank to his knees before the pair and sighed lightly. "I was wondering if maybe we could talk for a few minutes."

Archer nodded and stood up. He knew when someone wanted to talk privately. He smiled lightly as he walked away, knowing that he was going to have to keep Hiei away. Those two were never very far apart. Kurama took Archer's spot next to her against the base of the tree.

"What did you want to talk about, Kurama?" she asked as she glanced at him.

Kurama swallowed lightly and sighed. "I don't know exactly how to word this... but I need your advise."

She smiled and turned to him. "We are both adults, just ask."

Kurama shook his head and let out a long breath that he didn't know that he was holding. "I need your advise about what Hiei let you do to help him when you were growing up."

Sawyer blinked and her mouth fell open slightly. She started to speak, but no words came. She shook her head and looked at him. "What? Why do you ask?"

Kurama swallowed hard. "I asked Hiei about his past... and after learning the truth... I just had a few more questions that I knew he couldn't, well would not answer."

She shook her head and turned back to the view of the sun setting in the valley. "That is something that you should be asking your mate."

"I have tried to ask him, but he refuses to answer anything," he said as he turned to her. "Our three year anniversary is coming up... and I wanted to surprise him... but I just..."

"You are going to be dom for a night," she said to him as she shook her head to him. "Do you really think that is going to be a good idea, fox? I mean, you know of what he went through in the past. How can you even think about subjecting him to that?"

Kurama sighed heavily. This was getting old. "Why the hell does everyone think that I am going to be anything like that sadistic bastard! I love Hiei, not in the way that lunatic did, but I love him with all my heart. I suppressed my natural position in a relationship to show how much I loved him. And besides... I asked and he had agreed to a single night."

Sawyer smirked. "So he is willing to allow a FOX to become the dominant in the relationship, even if only for a night."

Kurama growled lightly at her and shook his head. "I am nothing like him. I will not hurt my mate. I care too much about him to even think of hurting him."

"I only ask you this... because there is something that Hiei never once told you about Firard," she said and stood up to look down at him. "Are you really willing to put everything that you and Hiei have together on the line, just so that you can feel what he feels when he is with you? Are you willing to risk your mate, his well-being and state of mind, just to know?"

Kurama stood up and growled at her again. "I am nothing like that bastard! I don't know why everyone assumes that I have anything in common with that psychopath."

She frowned lightly and looked down. "Because you actually do have A LOT in common with him."

Kurama frowned and crossed his arms, this woman was really pushing his last nerve. "And what, pray tell, do I have in common with him?"

"You are both the same breed, Kurama," she said lightly as she walked past him. "Firard is a fox demon, just like you."

Kurama froze as he found himself standing alone overlooking the valley. Where the hell did that come from? Surely she was just trying to get the best of him. Kurama shook his head and frowned. Hiei had been the first to make a move, had been the first to say that he wanted the fox. Hiei had been the one to point out that he was dominant, and if Kurama wanted to be with him, that was the only way that it would ever be.

Kurama blanched. "Impossible... he wouldn't..."

Kurama looked up when he heard the snapping of a twig coming towards him. "Kurama? You okay?"

Hiei came to stand next to the fox, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Kurama pulled away before the touch could connect. Hiei flinched and looked up at the fox and seen the sadness in his eyes. "Kurama..."

"Is it true, Hiei," Kurama said, tears streaming down his face. "Firard is a fox demon?!"

Hiei's eyes widened and he felt the pit of his stomach lurch. He had specifically left that part out. He hadn't wanted Kurama to get the wrong idea... oh shit.

"Kurama... please... I can explain..."

"I was your revenge!" Kurama snapped. "Last month... when you opened up to me. You said that you did not want revenge against the man that had done all those terrible things to you! You already HAD your revenge!"

Hiei shook his head and took a step near the fox. "No, Kurama, listen to me! I didn't tell you because I feared that you wouldn't want me after you knew that it was a fox that had done everything to me! You said once that once a fox took a person to their bed, that no other fox would want them... that it was a shame and disgrace! I didn't want my past to stop what I had felt for you!"

"You are such a coward, Hiei," Kurama said coldly, the tears running down his cheek as he turned to face the fire demon. "I told you that I loved you, Hiei. I told you EVERYTHING about my past. About my past lovers! About everything that I feared to tell you! I asked you to tell me the truth. When we mated I said that I didn't want anything left out. That everything had to be out in the open. I can see how you wouldn't want to tell me your secret before we mated. But to hide the fact that the man that did this to you was a fox! Did you even think of how I would feel about it if the truth ever came out?!"

Hiei shook his head and looked down. "I was hoping that you would never know the truth, Kurama. I feared that I would lose you. I couldn't... I couldn't lose the only thing that I had come to care about. I mean, Yukina is one thing... but what you showed me was new, something new that I just had to have. I wanted the love that you were offering me, Kurama. Can't you see that?"

Kurama shook his head and crossed his arms. "You should have told me, Hiei. Why would you hide this from me, and then AGREE to let me be the dominant one night! Why, Hiei?"

Hiei sighed lightly and sank to his knees. Kurama refused to follow, because he was crushed that Hiei would have done something this bad. He could understand that he kept the secret of his past. But what Hiei said to him next was enough to send Kurama into a blind fury, until he came to the end of his statement.

"Because I missed the dominance," Hiei stated sadly. "I take so little pleasure from dominating you in the ways that I have. It is true, Kurama. I did see you as a surrogate, one that I could claim and take out my frustrations on... but I found only too quickly that I was not that type of person, love. I came to love you faster than anything. I cried when I first heard you scream, knowing that no matter what I did to you... you would trust me.

You trusted me in a way that I had never thought I would ever trust another man. Not after Firard. And especially with a youko. But I was wrong, Kurama. I found myself wanting more and more from you. When you asked to be dom for the night... my heart soared. I wanted to be dominated by you... in the ways that you said... to erase all the bad. When you asked me... I knew that I could never tell you that Firard was a fox. You would never give me the love that I needed from you."

Kurama blinked and shook his head. Tears fell to the ground, and instead of being just tears, a little flower grew in the spot where the tear fell. Hiei didn't see this, for his head was down and his eyes were closed. Kurama knelt beside his mate and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Being abused at such a young age, Hiei, it made you crave the dominance," Kurama said lightly. "It is the only reason that you would agree. Even if I wasn't a fox. You would have still craved it at one point or another. I just wished that you would have said something to me sooner. I forsook my dominance, Hiei. I chose to be YOUR submissive. It is not something that a fox can undo. Once the dominant strand is forsaken, then it is gone forever."

Hiei looked at him and frowned. "Then why did you ask?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulder. "I just wanted to see how you would respond. I mean, there are things that I remember, but I highly doubt that they would bring me any pleasure now."

Hiei shook his head. "Perhaps it can be different with me."

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "I already disregarded that strain in me, Hiei. I CHOSE to be the submissive in our relationship. At first I was a bit nervous about accepting the role, but when you made me feel everything that no one else was ever able to supply... I knew that I wanted you to be the dominant. I mean, we could try, but I don't think that it would be a good idea."

Hiei frowned. "Why not?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and looked down. "I don't want to be a dominant figure. Youko was the dominant one, and I can remember the feeling that he got when he was dominating the others... that it not something that I want with you. I want what we have now."

Hiei shook his head. "We could try, at least."

Kurama nodded and pulled his mate into a loving kiss. "We can try. But I already know what I want. I want you on top. There will never be another that will replace you."

Hiei smiled as he kissed the fox, knowing that even if they tried, he would still want to be dominated by his mate, for dominating a mate, and dominating a slave were two entirely different things. One was done out of pure love, the other was done out of pure greed. Hiei wanted to be dominated, at least once by his mate. Perhaps after an experiment or two... they could find a common ground between them, neither having to be dom or sub. Hiei could only hope.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Three: New Day. Didn't see any of that coming did you? Hehehe I know I am so evil.

But yes, Kurama gets to dominate his mate, but will it be everything that Hiei wants... or will it really take their relationship down a peg or two? Will Kurama be able to keep his submissive attitude towards his mate, or will the fox within break loose and break the fire demon for good? Find out as you read on.

In the meantime, I am looking forward to your comments and your reviews. I accept any and all comments, complaints and even your requests. So please, do not be afraid to leave a message. And I hope that you are all enjoying so far. Stay turned for later chapters.

Ta Ta For Now.


End file.
